


Сменяются сезоны

by Heller



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Romance, sweet little moments of sterek life, with angsty drop
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heller/pseuds/Heller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Цикл драбблов о жизни Стайлза и Дерека в Нью-Йорке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Осень в Нью-Йорке

**Author's Note:**

> Все началось с чудесного рисунка замечательного артера Aprelcka9 (http://www.diary.ru/member/?939414)...  
> http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mc9kgrc9AX1qlg74so1_500.jpg  
> ...и превратилось в небольшой мир, созданный нами в первую очередь для нас самих.  
> Бета: Delventa  
> Предупреждения: флафф, натуральный флафф

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mc9kgrc9AX1qlg74so1_500.jpg  
> Осенний арт Aprelcka9

В Нью-Йорк наконец-то пришла осень. После душного, выматывающего лета ее приняли с распростертыми объятиями. Деревья в Центральном парке окрасились в теплые яркие цвета, а бешеный темп загруженных улиц как будто стал тише, спокойнее.  
\- Вот черт! – разрушил умиротворение раннего осеннего утра крик в одной из квартир.  
Стайлз вылетел из кровати, как ужаленный, спешно натягивая футболку и джинсы. Будильник, все еще заливавшийся соловьем, радостно сообщал ему, что первая пара начнется через полчаса. Потрясающе.  
\- Прости, забыл перевести на нужное время, - Дерек, совершенно не сонный, босой, зато одетый в тонкий зеленый свитер и черные штаны, с улыбкой наблюдал за сборами из дверного проема.  
\- Почему ты не мог меня сам разбудить? – возмущенно просопел Стайлз, на ходу натягивая на ноги кеды.  
\- Я отвлекся, - с невозмутимым видом ответил Дерек, перехватывая Стайлза в коридоре и мягко толкая в сторону кухни. – Без завтрака не выпущу.  
\- Блин, Дерек, я и так опаздываю, - не особо сопротивляясь, Стайлз позволил усадить себя на стул и с аппетитом набросился на тосты.  
Дерек поставил перед ним чашку с дымящимся черным кофе и вышел из кухни. Вернулся он уже держа в руках кожаную куртку и легкую шапку.  
\- Сегодня прохладно.  
Стайлз усмехнулся и безропотно накинул на плечи куртку, натянув следом и шапку.  
\- Спасибо, мамочка, - поддразнил он, обнимая Дерека за плечи, и поцеловал его в щеку.  
Дерек широко улыбнулся в ответ и отстегнул от цепочки на ремне ключи от Камаро.  
\- Возьми, по шестой доедешь без пробок.  
Стайлз издал радостный вопль и поспешил на выход.  
\- Во сколько тебя ждать вечером? – догнал его вопрос Дерека.  
Стайлз замер на пороге, удерживая рукой распахнутую дверь.  
\- Рано, - рассмеялся он и продекламировал, - Жди меня, и я вернусь. Только очень жди!  
Стайлз бежал по ступенькам вниз, не в силах стереть с лица улыбку, потому что точно знал, что Дерек будет его ждать. Вечером, утром, каждый день. Ему всегда будет к кому возвращаться.  
Теплая, уютная осень приходит в Нью-Йорк лишь на пару месяцев, но в некоторых его уголках она царит круглый год.


	2. Заснеженный Нью-Йорк

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://24.media.tumblr.com/b293a5ab888cd5e78e33e87b04360797/tumblr_miobiui7wE1qlg74so1_1280.jpg  
> Зимний арт от Aprelcka9

Пушистая снежинка опустилась Стайлзу на кончик носа, заставив его поморщиться и оглушительно чихнуть.  
\- Стайлз! – прозвучал за спиной раздосадованный голос.  
Окно тут же захлопнули, а его самого буквально за шкирку оттащили обратно в кровать.  
\- Хочешь заболеть еще сильнее? Куда ты полез с босыми ногами и в одной пижаме? – отчитывал его Дерек, добросовестно закутывая в кокон из одеяла.  
Стайлз даже заподозрил, что такая старательность была продиктована не соображениями по поводу сохранения тепла, а чтобы он лежал себе кулечком и не дергался.   
\- Это так нечестно! Почему я должен валяться в постели на Рождество? Жизнь несправедлива, - хрипло пожаловался Стайлз.  
Драматичность момента была безнадежно испорчена приступом сухого кашля, заставившего его согнуться пополам. Смотрелось это, наверное, забавно: этакая извивающаяся гигантская гусеница. Дерек нахмурился еще сильнее и сунул ему под нос пару таблеток, высыпанных прямо ему в руку.  
\- Пей, - приказал он.  
Стайлз тут же слизнул пилюли, намеренно проведя языком по всей длине ладони.  
Дерек на провокацию не поддался и, убедившись, что лекарство он принял, вышел из комнаты. Стайлз тут же завозился, пытаясь выбраться из смирительного кокона. Это было трудно, но он справился, вытащив на свободу сначала одну руку, потом другую. Нижнюю часть тела пришлось оставить в покое, потому что вернулся Дерек. Оценил его старания, насмешливо выгнув бровь, и всучил дымящуюся кружку, от которой за милю несло корицей. Стайлз обожал корицу.  
\- Обожаю тебя! – радостно сообщил он кружке и сделал большой глоток. Горячая жидкость тут же обожгла горло, так что он широко распахнул рот, шумно хватая им воздух.  
\- Весь мир против меня, - обиженно произнес он, высунув язык на манер собаки, пробежавшей марафон. - Сначала эта дурацкая простуда, теперь чашка, явно имеющая на меня зуб.  
Дерек только покачал головой и воткнул градусник ему под мышку.  
\- Если бы ты одевался теплее, то не капал бы сейчас соплями в чай, - резонно заметил он.  
\- Я не капаю… вот черт!  
Дерека закатил глаза и отобрал у него кружку, молча отправившись на кухню за новой.  
\- Я не хочу чай! – крикнул ему вслед Стайлз.  
На кухне что-то звякнуло, и Дерек через секунду появился на пороге, всем своим видом выражая нетерпение.  
\- Я имею в виду, кто пьет чай на Рождество? Нет, не отвечай! – поднял Стайлз руку, останавливая уже готовое сорваться с языка саркастичное замечание. – Да ладно тебе, Дерек, подари мне хоть кусочек праздника!  
\- Чего именно ты от меня хочешь? – обреченно спросил Дерек.  
\- Через полчаса будет фейерверк, а из нашей квартиры его не видно… - начал было Стайлз.  
\- Нет.  
\- Ты даже не дослушал!  
\- Стайлз, у тебя температура, гланды размером с помидоры, и такого же цвета, между прочим. Ты не пойдешь на улицу, - отрезал Дерек.  
\- Ну, пожалуйста! Можешь хоть в три куртки меня закутать и шарф бантиком сверху завязать, - старательно изображая Бэмби, продолжал настаивать Стайлз.  
\- Нет.  
К сожалению, глаза олененка на Дерека действовали примерно так же, как алкоголь. То есть - никак.  
\- Это же наше первое совместное Рождество, не считая тех, где кроме нас была еще толпа народу, - решил сменить тактику Стайлз. – Ну, когда я тебя в последний раз о чем-то просил?  
\- Два часа назад, - ухмыльнулся Дерек. – Ты попросил подарить тебе удава.  
\- И что такого? У меня уже был один. Намного лучше собаки… - Стайлз резко захлопнул рот, обрывая себя на полуслове.  
На самом деле, ему не так уж нужен был удав, просто забавно было наблюдать за сменой выражений на лице Дерека, когда он начала в подробностях описывать процесс кормежки живыми мышами. Бесценное зрелище получилось.  
\- Хорошо, - внезапно услышал он и навострил уши. – Мы пойдем на этот чертов фейерверк, но ты пообещаешь, что потом неделю будешь сидеть дома и лечиться.  
\- Да хоть две! – Стайлз победно вскинул кулак вверх, с энтузиазмом накинувшись на одеяло, в результате чего запутался еще сильнее. Дерек, уже успевший собраться, тяжело вздохнул и помог ему обрести свободу, после чего сам одел на него теплые носки и закутал в свитер, пока сам Стайлз возился с джинсами. В результате, из квартиры они вышли только через полчаса. Причем Дерек воспринял его предложение слишком буквально, и теперь Стайлз чувствовал себя луковицей – такой же круглой и плакать хотелось от одного лишь вида. От смеха.  
Впрочем, стоило им выйти на улицу, как он забыл обо всех своих несчастьях, с наслаждением вдыхая морозный воздух и вертя во все стороны головой. Иногда он дергал Дерека за рукав куртки, чтобы показать понравившуюся витрину или надпись. Всего два дня безвылазного нахождения в замкнутом пространстве едва не свели его с ума, так что теперь он старался выплеснуть накопившуюся энергию, попутно тормоша слишком серьезного (по его мнению) Дерека.   
Снегопад усилился, когда они почти дошли до парка. Крупные мохнатые снежинки оседали на ресницах, весело кружились в свете фонарей и вывесок, укрывали темные улицы Нью-Йорка чистым белоснежным покрывалом. Никогда не был этот город прекраснее, решил Стайлз, растроганно шмыгнув носом. Простуда тут, разумеется, была не при чем.  
Дерек аккуратно провел его через толпу на входе в парк, заслонив собственным телом от чужих острых локтей и слишком длинных ног. Они нашли свободный пятачок чуть в стороне от главной аллеи, и Дерек поставил Стайлза перед собой, обхватив руками за талию. Сразу стало так тепло и уютно, а плотная пелена снежинок отгородила их от всего остального мира, создавая иллюзию уединения. Будто бы существовали только они и Нью-Йорк, и ничего больше в целом мире.  
Вылетел первый пробный огонек, предупреждая о начале шоу.  
\- Сейчас начнется, - восторженно улыбнулся Стайлз, оглянувшись. Это было лучшее Рождество в его жизни. Серьезно, лучше просто не могло быть…  
На небе расцвел первый радужный цветок, и Дерек склонился ближе, обдавая горячим дыханием его ухо.  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
Невозможно было стать еще счастливее, чем пару секунд назад? Стайлз ошибался, но его можно было понять. Он просто забыл, что когда наступает Рождество, то приходит время чудес.


	3. А в Нью-Йорке весна...

Весна всегда наступает внезапно. Ее ждут с нетерпением, мечтая отогреться после долгой зимы, на нее возлагают надежды о будущем, с ней связывают планы. Но как бы часто люди не всматривались в небо в ожидании солнца, как бы внимательно не разглядывали сугробы, думая о зеленой траве, никто не сможет сказать наверняка, когда же именно к ним в город пришла весна…

Дерек медленно брел по парку, бросая мрачные взгляды на счастливые, просветленные лица прохожих. Его автомастерская недавно получила крупный заказ, Питер не объявлялся уже больше месяца, а Айзек, наоборот, совсем недавно приезжал погостить. Но Дерек чувствовал себя несчастным. Стайлз, захандривший было к концу зимы, расцвел и как будто зарядился солнечной энергией. Он все свободное время проводил с Дереком, тормошил его, пытался рассмешить, вытянуть погулять, куда-то пойти, что-то сделать. А Дереку хотелось побыть одному, забиться в какой-нибудь угол и позволить ноющей где-то в солнечном сплетении боли захватить его целиком.  
\- Угадай кто.  
На лицо Дерека легли чужие ладони, погружая его мир во тьму.  
\- Стайлз, - бесцветным тоном угадал он.  
\- Почему ты не сказал, что пойдешь в парк? Можно было захватить клюшку для лакросса и покидать мяч.  
Стайлз с раскрасневшимися от свежего воздуха и бега щеками и улыбкой на пол-лица казался таким свободным, счастливым… живым.  
Дерек смотрел на него, чувствуя, как ворочается в душе мерзкое, удушающее чувство, и не мог выдавить из себя ни слова.  
Улыбка Стайлза слегка увяла, но не пропала совсем.  
\- Пойдем, перекусим. Я голодный как волк.  
\- Ненавижу весну, - вырвалось вдруг у Дерека.  
Он и сам не понял, почему сказал это, но брать свои слова обратно не стал бы.   
\- Я знаю, - прошептал Стайлз и вдруг обнял его, стиснув изо всех сил.  
\- Ненавижу апрель.  
\- Я знаю.  
Дерек зарылся лицом в растрепанные прядки на макушке Стайлза.  
\- Весна ничего не меняет. Мы с Лорой приехали в Нью-Йорк весной, - начав говорить, он уже не мог остановиться. – Снег таял у меня на глазах… с каждым днем все больше и больше…   
Дерек судорожно сглотнул.  
\- А тебе было все равно плохо, - глухо пробормотал Стайлз, вжавшись в него еще сильнее.  
Люди огибали их, как поток воды огибает камень. Никто не обращал на них внимания, не оглядывался и не тыкал пальцем, да и ничего удивительного – Нью-Йорк сложно чем-то удивить.  
\- Весна ничего не меняет, - горько повторил Дерек.  
\- Мы тоже приехали в Нью-Йорк весной, - тихо напомнил ему Стайлз. – Только нам некогда было смотреть на снег. Мы были слишком заняты новой жизнью.  
Дерек удивленно моргнул. Он забыл. Как он мог забыть?  
\- Ты весь апрель ныл о своем джипе, - медленно произнес Дерек.  
Воспоминания нахлынули мощным потоком, словно плотину прорвало. Яркие картинки замелькали перед глазами, воскрешая в памяти все смешные, счастливые, трудные моменты той, первой весны.  
\- Я не ныл! – возмутился Стайлз. – Я мужественно страдал.  
\- Вздыхал каждые пять минут…  
\- Пытался привыкнуть к новому воздуху.  
\- Повесил его фотографию на холодильник…  
\- Она отлично вписалась рядом с твоим Камаро.  
\- Попросил отца дать тебе послушать звук мотора, когда вы говорили по скайпу, - иронично выгнул бровь Дерек.  
Стайлз фыркнул ему в плечо и рассмеялся.  
\- Я все равно буду все отрицать, - сообщил он.  
Дерек закрыл глаза, впитывая в себя его смех, и, расправив плечи, сделал глубокий вдох. Ему в нос тут же ударило множество запахов, знакомых и привычных, но как будто немного других, изменившихся, обновленных. С незнакомыми оттенками, которые он разучился замечать.  
\- Дерек, - Стайлз ткнулся носом ему в плечо, как щенок, требующий ласки хозяина. – Я очень по тебе скучал.

Весна всегда наступает неожиданно. Она не следует расписанию и не посылает уведомлений. Для каждого она приходит в разное время, пробивает толстую корку льда на сердце и выглядывает нежным ростком, когда ты уже совсем отчаялся ждать.

Дерек запрокинул голову наверх, подставляя лицо теплым лучам солнца, и улыбнулся. В Нью-Йорк наконец-то пришла весна…


End file.
